


[Podfic] Best of Both Worlds

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Begging, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: flammablehat's story read aloud. Best on this prompt: "Reincarnation fic where they have already found each other, gotten together, and remembered their past life. One day, Arthur is fucking Merlin, who's spurring him on with dirty talk, and in the heat of it, Merlin accidentally calls out "Sire!". Both of them are turned on and Arthur starts REALLY fucking Merlin while Merlin adds royal terms to his dirty talk."





	[Podfic] Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best of Both Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274761) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat). 



> Recorded for the "authority figures" square on my second kink_bingo card, 2011.
> 
> Background image for cover (added Sept. 15, 2017: ["messy bed"](https://www.flickr.com/photos/girlaphid/4209455981) by Flickr user Hannah.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Best%20of%20Both%20Worlds.mp3) | **Size:** 6.2 MB | **Duration:** 6:45

  
---|---


End file.
